what happens when you think too much
by Elsaful
Summary: chapter 1 only... havent touch the 'real' story yet... but i was thinkin of making ruka or natsume lost his alice... who do you wan?


**This is NOT a oneshot…**

**Disclaimer: don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 1: Alice choco **

* * *

_Dear grandpa,_

_I am so happy that I came to this academy._

_It has been good here._

_I got to see Hotaru everyday, and I got to know Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Linchou, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Koko, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan… and Natsume._

_But I wish you were here… with me._

_Narumi-sensei said to day is a special day._

'

'

'

"Ohio, Minna-san! As we all know that today is a very important day…" Narumi-sensei chirped.

A snort was heard from the back of the class. _"It's hell break loose"_

And with that, we started our new day of once every year…

It's Valentine's day.

"We will separate you into two groups. Group A will bake chocolates with all your hearts ad Group B will make Alice-stones. Then we will change lessons after lunch, okay? So all girls please go to Fukutani-sensei, you'll make chocolate first. If you think you are a boy, stay here, we are making some Alice-stones. You will switch lessons after lunch. In the end of the day, there will be a dance throughout the whole academy. And you can exchange your chocolates and alice-stones by then… and you'll…" Narumi-sensei twirl

Around and said as he wander to his dreamland.

Everyone sweat-dropped as they moved to their respective classes.

"Wait for me, HOTARUUU"

"I wait for you for 0.002 seconds already. And stop talking or I'll charge you for talking to me." Hotaru told Mikan with her ever-so-familiar-emotionless melody.

* * *

**Mikan's point of view.**

The teacher had already instructed and shown us how to make the chocolates. So the rest of the time till lunch is time for us to make the chocolates. I am aiming for as many chocolate so I can give everybody I know and eat the rest… hehehe…

I wonder who Hotaru will be giving her chocolate to…

"Hotaru?"

"What is it, Baka?"

"Who are you going to give you chocolates to?" Mikan asked hoping it will be her.

"I'm eating all by myself."

"Meanie"

Till from that time till lunch. Surprisingly, I concentrated to make her chocolates. By the end of the day, I made so much that can open a shop... with 10 branches.

'

'

'

**-at the mean time…**

**Group B…**

"Now, put your palms together. And think…

Your Alice…

How wonderful it is…

How much you loved it…

Think about the possible colour of your stones…

Imagine how will it look like if it is a stone…

Ignore everything…

Concentrate…

…"

So people in Group B is pretty serious about their stones…

Natsume had made a stone since the teacher started talking. And it is as big as the circle you make with your thumb and middle finger.

At the end of the lesson, everybody made an Alice-stone. All about the size of the circle of your thumb and index finger. So it is slightly smaller than Natsume's.

lunch time…

And it is when the living hell starts…

As we all know that Natsume and Ruka are quite popular… and the girls had just finished baking their chocolates… so you know what will happen…

Natsume and Ruka are running for their lives… they can't even go to their room… There are many ambushing them on the only way to their room.

Two poor guys are running down the corridor as the amount chasing them increased as time drag. Their fan girls , and some boys, just want to give them chocolate… what is wrong with that? Natsume and Ruka took it as if their lives are wanted.

'

'

'

Maybe they really want their lives…

"Lets spilt up" only to get a nod from Nogi as he better saved his energy and look for a escape route…

Natsume successfully made his way to the top of a certain Sakura tree. As the pursuers break themselves into small groups and look for him somewhere else.

Natsume stayed on the branches even when the fan girls left… he didn't bring his manga with him. So he just sit there, thinking of a little girl…

-meanwhile

Mikan had a basket full of chocolates with her. She had been walking around the academy looking for people she knows. She had given Hotaru her heart-shaped chocolates…

The round-shaped chocolate with a friends forever and take care note, she made a lot… and gave to Yuu, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, youichi, Narumi-sensei, Noda-sensei, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and even Permy.

What is left is for the kuro neko…

She came under the Sakura tree and looked up.

"I knew you will be up there"

"looks like stupid don't always stays stupid" Natsume said as he jump down and came face to face with Mikan. " what do you want?"

"erm… you see… just now… we had been making chocolates… and…" Mikan search her basket and from the neko-shaped chocolate at gave it to Natsume. She hold out the transparent wrapper that clearly show the cat-shape chocolates…

Natsume blushed a bit at the thought that Mikan thinks of him when they have baking session. And thank god that Mikan didn't see it.

After awhile, Mikan saw Natsume did not move from his spot. "you don't want it?" Natsume caught hurt in her voice.

Natsume sit below the tree and pulled Mikan down so she will sit beside her. Mikan was shocked but happy as soon as she saw the chocolate on the other side of Natsume. She was stunned… _when did he take it from me?_

But she is still very happy. Suddenly a load groan was heard.

"hehehe…" it came from Mikan's stomach… "Looks like I was too busy giving the chocolates and I haven't eat lunch… You wan some cookies, natsume? I made too much chocolates and sensei told me I can make cookies if I want to…"

Mikan took out a box and showed him the weird shaped cookies… Natsume took one and Mikan's heart leaped for joy… but smashed into pieces when he asked "Did you add poison?"

"I haven't eat lunch too." Natsume said before he took a bite.

Mikan blushed as Natsume took another cookie from her. Natsume notice this and turn his head to another side as he blushed too.

**---meanwhile**

"HOTARU!! GIVE ME THAT PHOTO!!"

So you know who is it…

---flashback

"Ruka, here's some chocolate for you" hotaru said with her emotionless tone. But nevertheless, Ruka blushed to a good shade of red when he thanked her as he took the chocolates.

When their hands touched, he blushed harder. Hotaru saw this and how could she miss a chance?

She took out her pocket camera and started taking pictures of Ruka as he chased her.

**--- end of flashback**

"I'll give you"

"REALLY?"

"On one condition."

Ruka sensed something no-so-good. But still agree.

'

'

'

_--- that night_

It is an Alice night. All Alices gathered together on the grounds and started dancing.

"HOTARUUU!!!! Lets dance!"

"No, I'm eating."

"How about dancing after you finish eating?"

"No, after I finish eating, I would still be eating."

"Aww… Hotaru. Why do you eat so much???"

"Hungry." Hotaru left Mikan to get more food as Mikan went off… looking for Natsume.

…

She went to the Sakura tree. She knew he will be there. And indeed, he is.

Before she sat down beside him "What is it, little girl?"

"I want to dance… but Hotaru never finish eating… I wonder if she keep worms inside her stomach…"

"Maybe you would be normal for once and dance with a guy…" Natsume said softly but Mikan heard him.

"Then won't you dance with me?" Mikan said innocently.

Natsume is stunned. He would love to… but how will he say??? Yes? Of course? Maybe… Ok?

Mikan was still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe…"

Mikan smiled.

She pulled him up and was about to drag him to the crowd, but was stopped… by Natsume himself.

"But not there." He finished he sentence. Natsume pulled her back under the tree and stared at her. "Here."

Mikan smiled. As long as she gets to dance, who cares where they did. Mikan did a curtsey and dance with Natsume to the soft melody that drifted across the academy.

And they dance and twirl and dance and twirl and twirl some more and danced till the night ended.

and of course, Hoatru is hiding ehind a bush. and Nogi is beside her. and you know what happens the next day...

yup! that's right.. if you had guess anything.

the next day morning...

_**RED HOT SALE!!! --- when the night goes round and round...**_

_** starring -- Natsume and Mikan. **_

* * *

_--- one week later_

"OHIO!! MINNA-SAN!"

"ohio, Mikan-chan" some reply. Some heck care. Some didn't hear it.

On her way to her sit, beside Natsume, she walked pass Anna and Nonoko. They were excited and happy and… well… happy.

"What's that?" Mikan pointed at the small bottle Nonoko was holding on to. Looks like that is their topic.

"Do you remember the Alices stones we made on Valentine's day?" Anna squeal.

"Yup"

"Nonoko-chan had made it into a liquid!" Nonoko just smiled ,brimming with proud.

"Wow! That is so cool! Nonoko-chan, can you help me turn mine into liquid as well?"

"I guess. I need some ingredients for practice too. Hehehe…"

"Thanks a lot Nonoko-chan"

Mikan passed her Alice-stone to Nonoko during lunch and got it back the next day. That's fast!

And I think Mikan kept it somewhere safe. But the problem is… where???

* * *

_**A/n:**_

_**How issit? Hehe… new story! And I'm making it not a one shot… please review!!! It's important! thanks**_


End file.
